


澳耀 | 拾遗·其七·归愁切

by BluishMeow



Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Series: 拾遗（牡丹莲国设史向） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853014
Kudos: 1





	澳耀 | 拾遗·其七·归愁切

其七|何当共剪西窗烛

“最近很辛苦吧？”

正注视着王耀斟茶动作的王濠镜闻言一愣，他抬起脸看向王耀，摇头否定：“没有的事。只是忙了些而已，算不上辛苦的。”

王耀没做什么回复，放下茶壶，把茶杯递给王濠镜：“那觉得还适应吗？”

滚热的熨帖于指尖咫尺，王濠镜摩挲着边沿不愿缩手，回答时并不犹豫：我还好。他呷一口茶，心想眼前的事务又哪里抵得过兄长的日夜辛劳？他抬眼定定地望着王耀，嘴角微弯，终于露出这天第一个不那么拘谨的表情：“先生不用太担心的。”

王耀见他这次似乎确实没有勉强提着精神让自己安心，于是稍稍放下心来，点头说，那就好。

近来两相需出席的公务变多，会后能见面的机会自然也多了：即使时长短暂，能说上话确认近况，也是好的。过后的谈判似还要延续一阵日子，王耀便借当中间歇与难得来京的王濠镜谈天，至少今天的时间拿来泡一壶茶还算绰绰有余。

王濠镜当然很快便应了他，欣然却也难免有些拘谨地，王耀知道：在过去，王濠镜还年少的时候，也有过这样拘着的样子。而今自然是有不同的，面前青年依旧是他熟悉的弟弟，比起数十年之前匆匆见面时身架又宽阔了些，至于现在这副更稳重内敛的眉眼……他看了眼王濠镜，对方正垂眼端着茶杯，脸上平静没有波澜。

但王耀笃定他有心事。

王耀在与他的闲聊里，思路大致转了一圈，或许是对日后过渡工作的在意，又可能是前面谈判间的风波插曲……确实都是会让他担心的。但看近几日的接触，王濠镜大抵很有心力去应对。王耀又转念，也罢，今天终究是一次宝贵的放松，何必非在此时对事事细究，让关心成为徒增对方烦忧的理由。

温热茶水淌下，续上的甘香升起袅袅细烟，王耀借此般清香熨烫些许近日的倦意，微抬起头喝茶时，恍惚触到了王濠镜没来得及收回的眼神。

王濠镜这次没有把头埋得更低，目光放平，仿佛终于找回一点相处该有的平衡，留意着王耀动作的同时说话也放得更开些，提起来时途中所想，还有王耀上次到澳门时错过的木棉花期。

王耀听得安静且认真。王濠镜想，这样的神态，像过往尚有机会长谈时，那副神情依旧是不变的。他突然想在细小的缝隙里找找看补回彼此时间的可能，他不知道面前经历更多的兄长是否有类似的感受，而此刻的自己，仍然是感到抱憾的。

或许……慢慢来吧。他安慰自己，像王耀宽慰他无需太心急操劳一样。

茶大约还剩小半壶，王耀看了看时间，该离开了。王耀需赶往另一处工作，简单收拾了一番，披上大衣，稍微敛下对王濠镜那件潜藏心事的疑问，理好衣领站定在门前，是即将到的暂别。

王濠镜却似下了决心，在此时猛然抓住了王耀的手腕。

王耀不解地回头，有些讶异他此番突然的举动：“你怎么了？”

“我……”王濠镜盯着王耀的表情，像在观察什么。他起初抿紧了嘴唇，最终总算愿意开口，却是一句对不起。

王耀有些不明就里，他确实不解，但仍然耐心问他，怎么了，为什么突然道歉？

镜片后的那双眼睛在动摇后直直看向了王耀的眼底：“之前那次……我不该跟先生吵架。”

王耀愣住了。

我当时不应该那样任由性子对你说那些话，不该借你对我的关心刺痛你，问你是不是真的还愿意留下我。而我想告诉你，我一直都只想留在我的兄长身边。

在一瞬怔愣后反应过来对方提及百来年前那次蓄着泪的不愉快，王耀拍了拍他的手臂，试着减轻眼前人的歉疚。“濠镜。”王耀叫住他：“我是为那天难受过，但我……没有对你生气。”

“我从来都没有对你真正生气过。”

王濠镜咬了咬嘴唇，盯住王耀，这次是下了更大的决心。

他抱住了王耀。

王耀杵着小臂愣在原地，沉默了半晌，久到王濠镜放松了力度想撤下这个拥抱。

而他终于长长地叹息，轻按了王濠镜一把，熟悉又陌生地，手臂按在了王濠镜背上，用多年前早就生疏的节奏，轻拍安抚。

濠镜，别难过。

FIN

那天在我怀里哭得那样伤心的你，已经长得这般高了。  
而我甚至不忍心，说你受苦了。

*背景是八九十年代。


End file.
